<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>light of darkness by chaoticbora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463471">light of darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbora/pseuds/chaoticbora'>chaoticbora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/F, Possession, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbora/pseuds/chaoticbora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unfortunate souls are cursed to live in deep agony. But don’t all the most beautiful things have a little bit of poison inside?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>light of darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt more involved writing this fic while listening to specific songs, so here’s a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6EJSIe1V5I2Ke8sm8l2gRM?si=IcOz2R7qR-CI_cL-3_elEQ">playlist</a> if you’re interested.</p>
<p>Also, trigger warning for those who don’t feel comfortable reading content with blood and possession. I can’t say for sure if it’s sensitive material for someone, so... just letting y’all know what this is about. Now, last but not least, enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was all fire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The element changes its shape and has several colors. Depending on the substances and on the impurities, the color of the flame and the intensity of the fire may modify. Blue, purple, yellow, orange, red, gray. The colors of the fire. The evolution of the flame.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is fire, after all. Like... feelings. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They can change according to the world, according to people. Fire is an entity that propagates radiation and starts from combustion. Fire releases heat, light and reactions. Fire evolves. Fire grows. Fire destroys.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she was dreaming about it again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was staring at that old house, dread rising up her spine. Gray pillars covered with mold and moisture. It seemed to have a complete unholy energy around the place. Bora felt as if, there, she was stepping on the bones of the ones who had been massacred and unfairly murdered over the years.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But with a brief breath, she decided to move forward. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she waited for someone to answer her at the front door, she still questioned whether she was making the right decision. There was something absolutely wrong in her heart about all of this. She felt that from the moment she allowed herself to open the way to darkness, it would have a free pass to enter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you lost?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voice she heard was sweeter than she expected. The posture of the blonde haired woman standing in front of her was opposed to the kindness that came out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a way, yes,” Bora replied. “Can you help me to find myself?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see you carry the figure of Christ around your neck...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman watched her with caution, following every part of Bora’s image with her curious eyes. They were now in that dark living room. She couldn’t tell if the lights didn’t work or if the owner just liked to keep them off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“May I know why a daughter of God seeks for a witch to help her instead of </span> <em> <span class="s2">the house of the Lord?</span></em><span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You can probably imagine I tried that first.” Bora looked at her own hands, trying to avoid eye contact. “They don’t seem interested in helping me with it. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Too dangerous</span></em><span class="s1">, they say.”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why am I not surprised?” The blonde woman smiled, her smile just as gentle as her voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t mean I lost my faith, though,” Bora concluded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you shouldn’t... It’s very dark right now, isn’t it?” the smaller woman looked confused. “Your soul, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Bora and the other woman were sitting down, the blonde one pointing to where her visitor should be accommodated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s like a prophecy,” Bora started. “My dreams... they change. The stories change. But at the end of each one of them, I‘m covered with death and cruelty.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her black hair’s so strong it merged with the darkness. The brightness of the stars entering through the window only lighting it up in parts. And that was how she felt. A body full of impurities, but a soul not yet lost.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a receptacle, do you understand? My body was made for them to command.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><em>Them</em>?</span> <span class="s1">” the witch asked.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The demons inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what would that prophecy be?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde woman asked as she brought a cup with something Bora thought was tea. It was a cold day, and in fact, she needed something to calm her hands on. She was so aimless that she didn’t even know how or where to rest them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... I would basically be a symbol to guide humanity towards catastrophes and suffering.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman was still looking at her with those same eyes. Her dark gaze accompanied by arched eyebrows that clearly showed her curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Can I be honest with you?” she asked and Bora nodded right after. “At the very moment you entered this house, I felt this... </span> <em> <span class="s2">power</span></em><span class="s1">. And I don’t feel like they’re trying to use your body.”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Bora sounded intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Precisely? You were made for more, Bora. They want you to be more.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora didn’t know much about what was happening to her. She was a religious person, yes, but being dragged into something beyond her knowledge just sounded too surreal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And is there something I can do about it? Or should I just wait and accept it?” she laughed, an absolute sarcastic, but discouraged laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No, not at all. But you have to explain what exactly is happening to you. The things you see in your dreams, the things you </span> <span class="s2">feel</span><span class="s1">. I need to understand everything before I can do anything for you.”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It means you’re helping me then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course... but you look tired right now, am I wrong?” Bora shook her head. “So, you should go and rest. We can talk more about it tomorrow,” the woman said and she agreed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh and I’m sorry. I was so distracted by my own mind that I forgot to ask... What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was something about that woman, Bora thought. Even with this whole bizarre energy around her, she was still so calm and so kind. Bora noticed that her eyes were now admiring every fiber of the taller woman’s face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jiu.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day they had such a long conversation. Books and teachings that Bora was not used to, personal readings she didn’t expect to receive and things she imagined being quite different from what they really were.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although she followed a specific religion, Bora had a very open mind about all beliefs. She liked to keep the thought that everyone should persist in the faith that led them to the right path, whatever it was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she was determined to understand a little more about the belief of that woman who was at her side right now willing to give up her own peace of mind to deal with the unknown.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her dream the night before hadn’t been much different from the others. This time she was being pulled by the sand, but before being completely swallowed by the ground, trapped, she watched masked men take the life of a group of women while their own children watched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jiu read it as a way of showing her that, no matter how hard she fought, it would be in vain. She could try to get out of it, but just like in her last dream, there was nothing she could do. </span> <span class="s2"><em>This is the message they want to send you</em>, </span><span class="s1">Jiu said. </span> <em> <span class="s2">It doesn’t mean it’s the one you should believe.</span> </em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was trying to keep that thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love storms,” Bora said, looking out the window.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was raining. The day was gloomy, cloudy, and it was getting darker as she was taking the next step. It seemed that the night was coming as fast as her heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sounded contemplative, but something in her voice made Jiu a bit curious about where she was trying to get at.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do?” Jiu attentively asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. They calm me down, as strange as it sounds. But I feel like the heavy rain is here to remind us that there are scary things everywhere. Even in nature. And well, we shouldn’t fear the purest thing that life could provide us, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are... clever,” Jiu replied, smiling and looking directly at the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was wearing a red dress, and Bora in her social pants. They were so different, yet their clothes matched somehow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that why you’re doing this with me?” Bora looked back at her. “I mean, you don’t have to help me, but it seems like you’re not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had my own demons to fight before, and I know it’s not easy. You could use a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I appreciate it, Jiu.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minji,” she gently said. “It’s my real name. You can call me Minji, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Okay... </span> <span class="s2"><em>Minji</em>.</span><span class="s1">” </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They exchanged glances for brief seconds. Glances with an empathetic smile on both of their lips. Bora was the one to break the moment as she withdrew from the living room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Children, Minji. They were just children, and I killed them. I stabbed them one by one while they were falling loudly on the ground.” Her voice broke into small pieces that it seemed impossible to put them together. “Those poor little things... their necks cut from end to end, those little hands trying to stop the bleeding I was spilling from them with no remorse...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bora, stop! It was just a bad dream. You could never do that!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you so sure?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t. To be honest, this particular dream was just cruel and ruthless. But losing control wasn’t the best option either. Bora just needed some time to understand. Some time to absorb and forget about this nightmare. Children were just too much for her to handle and Minji could feel her dismay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bora, here’s the thing. I have this small place away from here. Not too far, though. But... I used to go there when things weren’t going so well for me. The point is, I was thinking and maybe it would be good for you to be away from the noise of the big city, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora felt her body stiffen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know if... I don’t want to be alone right now.” Her voice was almost as a whisper, ashamed to say it out loud. “I mean, I appreciate the offer, don’t get me wrong, but-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if I go with you? Would it be more comfortable? To be honest, I could use the tranquility of that place now, and your company would be greatly appreciated.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji was charming. That gentle smile on her face followed by that sweet tone of her voice. It felt almost like a sin to refuse anything she offered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Bora smiled back as she replied. “I think I would like that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji didn’t lie when she said it was a small place, Bora thought as soon as she entered that little house in the middle of nowhere. But at the same time, it was very cozy. She could understand perfectly what the blonde one meant when she mentioned the tranquility.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were artifacts decorating the residence, several types of them. And amulets hung everywhere like protective objects. Nothing too unusual for a witch, anyway. Books and old pots scattered around the cabinets, but still felt like a personal heaven.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji introduced Bora to the room where she would sleep and spend her self time. It was just as comfy as the rest of the small house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A little later, after both had showered and changed their clothes, they decided to build a fire outside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora was the first to break the silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t look like the kind of witch I was expecting the first time I knocked on your door.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How so? An ugly and scary old woman?” Minji joked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly? Yeah, exactly that.” Bora admitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry for disappointing but yeah, I’m a little hot.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And a little full of yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both laughed, enjoying the fresh air under that cold night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Around them, trees with large branches in a strong shade of brown filled the field. Trees that used to terrify Bora when she was just a little girl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never asked, but... how did you find me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I dreamed of you. I mean, not you specifically. But about all the way to your home. I stood there just staring at the place, with an immense desire to go inside.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then you thought that perhaps, in the midst of so many nightmares, one of those dreams would lead you to some concrete answer? Didn’t you think that the house could actually be just another bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I thought of that. But in the dream, it seemed to be the right thing to do even in the grip of so much fear.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji just nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed quiet for a while. Both of them appreciating the taste of the wine and the warmth of the fire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence between them was comfortable. That typical environment where just the breath was enough to fill the emptiness, and the sound of nature was like music to the ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a calm and sudden way, the two women oddly turned their eyes to the sky.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“February’s full moon is always so beautiful.” Bora mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a very interesting point,” Minji replied, staring at Bora with the same curious eyes she had the day they met.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Interesting? Why?” she returned the curious look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know if you know, but... we, witches, count the year by moons, not months.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora seemed interested, and Minji admired her for that. Not everyone was that open minded about things they couldn’t understand or things that just weren’t part of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By the way, come with me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji offered her hand for Bora to follow her, and grabbing Minji’s little finger, they walked to a tree where the leaves fell every two minutes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pick some. Feel the connection with them and collect them,” Minji added.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora looked confused, but she did exactly what the other woman told her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now tell me, what’s your favorite color?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora didn’t think twice, she just replied, “Red.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, now let’s go inside again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you explain what this is about?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were looking at each other. Bora tried to take a strand of black hair that was touching her own cheek, while the wind pushed it back to the same place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is going to be your lunar amulet. Especially in this month and on this moon, it will have the power to increase your personal magnetism.” Minji was the one now who pulled another strand of hair from Bora’s face. “We‘re gonna put the leaves you collected into a red cloth and leave them ‘sleeping’ under the moonlight tonight. Then you will have to carry this cloth with you everywhere, deal?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already have my amulet here,” Bora said, pointing to the necklace she wore around her neck. “But that may be my memory of you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I definitely won’t complain.” Minji smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky was beautiful during the last few days. A light tone of blue, with orange clouds reflected by the vibrant sun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Four days now. Four days feeling that peaceful energy hugging her gently. The cold, but pure and comforting wind touching her face like the hands of an angel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Bora knew better. She knew she had to enjoy every moment, because the good times wouldn’t last forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna do something different today?” Minji broke Bora’s distressing thoughts with her sweet voice. “I can teach you about the natural herbs we have in our backyard.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds fun to me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a long walk since their backyard was actually the entire countryside around the house. But it felt good, like everything lately. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji was really different from everyone Bora had ever met. The way she gave a full speech about how good rosemary would be to keep the evil spirits at bay, and Bora didn’t even feel bored. She knew exactly how to make things pleasurable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were back at home. Minji was preparing some stuff with the protective plant and Bora was observing her the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I was cleaning up and organizing some things and... I noticed you have a gun.” Bora sounded intrigued, and it seemed like the right excuse to get to know a little more about the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, my mom gave it to me when I was still a teenager. She was sick and she knew I would have to take care of myself. But well... I discovered more attractive ways to do this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Witchcraft?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly.” Minji smiled. “What about you? What do you usually do?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a dancer actually.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you are?” She didn’t seem impressed, just... interested. “I would like to watch you dance.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” Bora smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... now, I am.” She smirked back. “Would a slow song work? I don’t think I have anything different than that in this place.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay then, you sit there. Let me choose something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before doing what Bora suggested her, Minji decided to get a drink. She was watching the smaller woman as she prepared herself. Bora was so... fascinating, Minji thought. It was absolutely unfair that such a beautiful person, inside and out, was having her soul hunted as if she had committed a crime.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji heard the slow music start in the back of her mind and made her way over to the black couch to sit and watch what Bora had to show her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora looked shy as she started with smooth movements, hands ruffling her own hair in an absurdly captivating way. Her legs steady with each step she took towards the new part of her spontaneous choreography. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another long second, another step towards Minji’s lack of sanity. Bora was more relaxed now, letting things happen. And with that, her movements became even more dangerous and flashy. Minji knew that Bora could feel the tension in her eyes, directed towards her small, sculpted body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arms now above her head, and that specific scene reminded Minji of the witches' dance in front of the fire on those nights of special celebrations. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji was completely speechless. Bora looked like a siren, and watching her was almost painful. It felt like, at any moment, the dancer would start singing in an enchanting voice and all the control the witch knew would no longer exist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every detail of Bora’s body was marked by the white shirt she was wearing. And Minji was dying to touch her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Was that thought a spell?</span> </em> <span class="s1"> The witch asked herself as she watched Bora approaching her and sitting on her lap, facing Minji so closely that her own breath was burning like hell.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">With her lips close enough to Minji’s ear, Bora whispered, “</span> <span class="s2"> <em>So, what do you think?</em> </span> <span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora felt warm hands holding her face firmly, thin fingers caressing her skin with passion and desire. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji’s lips were just as particular as she was. A soft, warm and sweet tongue inside Bora’s mouth. The fabric of her black, silk shirt touching the inner of Bora’s thighs slightly, while the heat of the blonde woman’s body was making her throb.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could feel how needy Minji was by the way the latter touched her. Hands running over Bora’s body in despair, holding the back of her neck as if nothing was going to take the smaller woman away from her arms now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a crucifix on the wall above her head, and a rosary at the head of her bed. Bora was asleep and, impressively, she dreamed of a garden full of red flowers. She was wearing white, a long light dress. The roses moved as the cold wind touched them. She could smell the purity and freedom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Maybe this is how it is now</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> Bora thought in her dream. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Maybe this is my new life.</span> </em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But all of a sudden, those same red flowers started to splash on the floor. They were no longer the sweet, vivid roses. They were transformed into a liquid that carried the smell of death. Blood was beginning to touch her feet now, running up her ankle, covering her entire body, until she drowned in loneliness and rot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before her eyelids could move, Bora felt herself floating in the air. The fabric of her bed no longer touching her skin gently, but squeezing every part of her small body. She couldn’t feel the softness on her back anymore, there was just nothing beneath her. It was when she finally opened her eyes and realized she was closer to the ceiling than to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nightmare she had just woken up from was not so agonizing now. She tried to pull herself back to the consistent ground, but the gravity surrounding her body held her as if she had no control over herself anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of the corner of her eye, she could see shadows lurking around the room. Her neck hung back, the pain of the movement starting to startle her. Bora felt her vision slowly blur, until, in a matter of seconds, part of her brain left her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Black eyes like a starless night. Her soul was filled with anger, anguish and all the pains of a dark past that she didn’t even remember having lived. What was left of the person she was, still trying to get out of there impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as an exhausting force, she finally felt her body fall hard on the bed below her. She looked from where her head had reached with the impact of the fall. The crucifix was now turned upside down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, my dear.” Minji gave Bora a sweet kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, little hottie.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You left me sleeping on the couch all alone last night... do I snore that much?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji’s gentle smile disappeared the moment she looked down to where Bora was sitting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bora, what happened to your arms?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji was looking at Bora’s bruises. It looked like the smaller woman had been beaten for hours. Bora tried to hide the dark marks all over her body, but it was just unfair to keep that secret from the one person who was genuinely worried about her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s getting harder again. Last night...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Bora could even continue talking, Minji picked up a book that looked quite old. The pages, when not torn, were badly damaged by time, making it almost impossible to read the words in those strange languages that were written on it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you looking for?” Bora asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something to lessen the pain. I imagine it’s not so comfortable right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, look at me.” Bora pushed the book away from the taller woman’s hands, replacing it with her own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I can’t do this for too long, Minji. It’s back, and it hurts </span> <span class="s2">so much.</span> <span class="s1"> Sometimes I just feel like giving myself away, you know?” Tears now slipped aggressively down her face. “To let it be and find my way to freedom, whatever that freedom means. The voices in my head, Minji, they keep scratching me from the inside out. The physical pain is nothing compared to that.”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora’s voice was broken, and so was Minji. She knew the other woman was suffering a lot. She couldn’t imagine how much though, no one could. But it was heartbreaking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just wanted to get this out of myself.” She sounded devastated, so fragile. “Please Minji, tell me, how can I achieve that beautiful peace again?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji held her breath for a few seconds, Bora even considered the possibility of being a burden on the older woman. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But in a soft, sweet voice, Minji started, “I don’t know how peace feels like, my dear, I never had that in my entire life. But I know that I will be here for you so you won’t have to face it alone. We will find peace together, and if we can’t, we won’t have it together as well, until it’s all over. I can promise you that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">She gave Bora a forehead kiss before hugging her tightly. Her blonde hair was almost like sunlight, but combined with moonlight. A grayish tone that represented both day and night. Kindness and reality. Minji looked like the hope Bora couldn’t find anywhere. Wherever she went, it was always darkness and pain. But Minji </span> <span class="s2">was</span> <span class="s1"> peace. Minji was the determination she needed. And she couldn’t give up. Not just yet.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The following days were no better. On the contrary, Bora felt weak, her body couldn’t even bear her own weight, although she was thinner than usual.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind? Even worse. It wasn’t easy to control countless voices talking to each other loudly, nonstop, fighting for dominance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji was desperate, looking for anything that would relieve the pain, end the torment of the woman she had fallen in love with. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t told Bora, but the witch was waiting for her. Not in a romantic way, no. At some point of her life, she also had dreams. But she dreamed that she would be part of something big, that someone special would come into her life looking for help, and she would be the only person who could actually do something about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora thought that Minji was just too good, and to be fair, in the beginning it was really her only intention: to save someone. But the witch couldn’t say for certain the moment when things changed, the moment when it became more sentimental than rational. But she wasn’t planning to stop. She would go with her until the end, whatever that end was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Minji returned home that day, Bora was retracted in the corner of the living room, with bruises that covered all of her pale skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The house that Bora used to keep completely organized and habitable, now had books scattered everywhere. Some pages torn and crumpled, others burned by the candles thrown into the small room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji called for her once, got no answer. She called again, but when she approached Bora, she noticed that the smaller woman was astonished.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji knelt beside her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey... talk to me, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was possible to feel the bad smell, the icy wind touching her arms as if every fiber of her body was getting in touch with the end of times. Minji had seen a lot during her life, but she was afraid. For the first time, the witch felt that she had no control over what was about to happen, and it scared her even more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji felt Bora’s hand tightened on her wrist. Her eyes becoming dark and lifeless. Her face was covered with terror and indignation. The laughter that echoed through the empty space of that small room was guttural, it was like a distortion that turned something good into something really, really bad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Sunt mala quae libas. Sunt mala quae libas. Sunt mala quae libas. SUNT MALA QUAE LIBAS. SUNT MALA QUAE LIBAS-”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Bora repeated those words, and Minji knew what they meant.</span> <span class="s2"><em>What you offer me is evil</em>.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that song, the song that previously had another meaning while Minji watched Bora dancing, was playing at an unusual speed. It seemed to tell a story, the language of all demons intertwined as they tried to communicate together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come back to me, Bora...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cold wind was turning the room into a mess. The pots were falling noisily and screechy, almost as if they were in sync with the small woman’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji saw herself saying a prayer she had no idea she knew, and suddenly, Bora’s grip on her wrist began to loosen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All at once, there was an absolute silence. Minji looked around and things were extremely strange, as if the world had paused with them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Crux Sacra sit mihi lux</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">,” Bora whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">May the Holy Cross be my light</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know Latin.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Minji stroke Bora’s hair softly. “I know you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled, the most painful smile. Still the most beautiful one to Minji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have much time. You know what you have to do, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Bora, I can’t. Please, don’t ask me to do that.” Minji held Bora’s face in both of her hands gently. “Remember when we first met? Your eyes were shining, you know that? I remember exactly their brownish color and their innocent look. That look, my dear, it contained hope. Please, you can’t give up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was now holding one of Bora’s hands. And the smaller woman had tears in her brownish but not so innocent eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the one hand, Minji knew how selfish her request was. She knew it was being especially painful for Bora. But Bora also knew that asking Minji anything like that was just as painful for both of them. Nothing would be easy now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to become this horrible thing, do you understand? I don’t want my soul to wander in darkness.” Bora’s small hand gently touched Minji’s dazzling face, now expressing only pain and sadness. “I accept the sacrifice, Minji. I can see clearly now... the path will be beautiful. I realized that I am not giving up. I realized that I am being strong enough for doing this, and you... you will also realize that soon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I love you, right?” Minji said between faint sounds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I do,” she said, smiling softly, “and I want you to know that I never felt so alive in my entire life as in the time I was here with you. This past month, it was so... so special, Minji. You made me </span> <em> <span class="s2">so happy</span></em><span class="s1">. I don’t regret it for a second for knocking on your door that day.”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji couldn’t control the tears that streamed down her face, and seeing her like that also broke Bora’s heart. Maybe she shouldn’t have appeared in Minji’s life just to take something else away from her, it felt so selfish now. But what was done, was done. And she deserved to know the important role she played in Bora’s trajectory.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“That’s why I need you to do it right now. I want to keep the most precious moments and let go of the bad ones. You made everything here worthwhile, and I wholeheartedly love you, </span> <span class="s2"><em>my dear</em>.</span><span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji ran her hand through Bora’s hair one more time and got up slowly, heading towards the room she had her things in. When she returned, she knelt down again, placing the smaller woman’s head in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was holding Bora’s hand that was tightly around the figure of Christ on her neck. Bora looked again into the eyes of that witch who didn’t even believe He was there to save her. But still, Minji was holding it with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They exchanged glances for a few more seconds, until Bora’s eyes started to darken again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora then closed her eyes, and pressed her second hand over Minji’s. She was ready.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minji was kissing Bora’s lips like her life depended on it. The loud noise the gun made while pressed against the smaller woman’s chest was drowned out as tears streamed silently down Minji’s face again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was so fast. Within seconds Bora was no longer breathing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was life, after all. To live was so difficult, but to finish seemed so easy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pain inside Minji burned as if her heart was being pulled out by the hands of the devil himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t even notice before, but a candle that fell during the chaos was also burning all the material of the house made of wood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was fire everywhere now. And Minji didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fire was approaching in slow motion, the pain she felt was as strong as the flames around her. But still, she didn’t move. She remained there, no more fear, only Bora’s small body in her arms and love in her heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, it seemed poetic for a witch to let herself be carried away by fire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is fire, after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fire releases heat, light and reactions. Fire evolves. Fire grows. Fire destroys.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But fire also dies and starts again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And maybe they could start again, together, in another life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>